Unidos pela Indiferença
by Yuko Kiryu
Summary: Provavelmente, é por isso continuo perto do Sasuke porque de alguma maneira sei que com ele eu não preciso fazer teatro o tempo todo, já que ele nunca me pergunta o porquê de eu ter me tornado o esse tipo de pessoa.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence.

_**N/A: Essa fic é dedicada a Kurai Kiryu, pelo tempo que você esperou néh!**_

_

* * *

__Separação,_

_As aves de deixaram um chamado para nós,_

_Ainda assim, aqui nós ficamos_

_dotados com o medo de voar._

_Terrestres_

_os ventos da mudança consumirão a terra,_

_enquanto permanecermos_

_à sombra de verões agora passados._

_Quando todas as folhas_

_estiverem caidas e virado pó,_

_nós permaneceremos._

_entrincheirados em nossos caminhos._

_Indiferença,_

_a praga que se move ao longo desta terra_

_sinais e presságios_

_nas formas das coisas que virão._

_Criança de amanhã é o único filho._

_Severance, Dead can dance_

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e eu sempre estivemos determinados a trazer o Sasuke de volta, desde o dia em que ele foi embora da vila. Entretanto, agora que conseguimos, fico pensando se realmente valeu o esforço de mais de quatro anos indo de um lado a outro atrás do Sasuke.

Não me entendam mal, apesar de parecer egoísmo meu, eu ainda amo o Sasuke-kun, até mais do que eu diria ser possível. Porém como já era de se esperar, após todo esse tempo estávamos mudados, e isso era um fato que não poderia ser ignorado.

E logo após sua volta, percebi que por mais que nós gostássemos de Sasuke, nada apagaria o que ele fez e nada voltaria a ser como antes, quando ele era o gênio excepcional da vila, e agora, ele era só o idiota traidor.

Acho que seria reconfortante acreditar na doce ilusão de que tudo seria como antigamente, eu realmente ficaria feliz em ser como Naruto e acreditar nisso, mas para tal feito eu precisaria de esperança e infelizmente não tenho.

Aprendi que cada um tem de lidar com suas próprias ações e Sasuke, nesse momento, enquanto espera a decisão dos anciões de Konoha, ele enfrenta as suas.

O normal seria, que eu Sakura, seria a primeira a apoiar incondicionalmente Sasuke e fazer como Naruto com aqueles discursos intermináveis de como tudo pode melhorar, mas o que eu diria a ele?

Simplesmente seguraria sua mão e diria:

_- Não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, pois tudo ficará bem!_

MENTIRA! Porque apesar do das palavras otimistas de Naruto, sabemos que nada vai ficar bem e nada vai mudar. Se eu fosse cínica o bastante para dizer palavras de animação a ele, soariam hipócritas e vazias. Mas apesar disso, eu continuo perto do Sasuke, apenas assistindo seu sofrimento mudo e indiferente, tentando confortá-lo e acho que falhando miseravelmente. Já que mesmo pensando em falar algo que o faça se sentir melhor, acabo não dizendo nada, embora esteja próxima a ele todo esse tempo.

Ninguém esperaria que isso fosse acontecer eu deveria se a pessoa que o ajudaria a superar tudo isso, mas por mais que tente não posso mais ser aquela Sakura tola e feliz eu a perdi em algum momento e não sei o que fazer para encontrá-la .

E enquanto eu vejo o Sasuke passar por tudo isso eu percebo como a minha vida parece estar devagar. Eu tenho essa sensação, de que minha vida está tão lenta que muitas vezes eu perco a noção do tempo, isso deve ser o desespero tomando conta de mim e me tirando a razão.

A situação de Sasuke fez isso comigo, às vezes eu me pergunto desde quando eu fiquei assim tão distante e apática. E percebo que foi no momento em que ele voltou ou pode ter sido no meio desse tempo enquanto ele estava fora, por que percebi que por mais que todos se esforçassem nada seria como antes.

Pode até parecer cinismo de a minha parte ter mantido aquela Sakura felizinha tanto tempo, mas o que manteve aquela outra eu viva por tanto tempo foi o orgulho de descobrirem o que me tornei por causa do Sasuke_. E apesar disso tudo que passei com o Sasuke-kun, ele sempre foi a única pessoa que julguei capaz de me tirar da apatia que envolveu a minha vida, só esqueci de um detalhe ele sempre esteve tão arruinado quanto eu no momento._

Não é irônico?

Você espera tanto tempo por uma pessoa ou algo que possa fazer alguma coisa por você para te "salvar" e quando essa pessoa ou esse algo aparece só torna tudo tão difícil. Foi isso que me aconteceu, fiquei esperando o Sasuke voltar pra me concertar e quando ele voltou, eu percebi que ficar do lado dele só piorava cada vez mais meus supostos problemas, por que sim, quando eu estou com Sasuke posso parecer pior do que realmente estou e mesmo assim continuo próxima a ele.

É tão estranho! Se há algum tempo atrás todos podiam ver que eu pensava que quando ele voltasse tudo seria perfeito e normal, mas porque eu achava que tudo seria perfeito ainda é um mistério pra mim, e agora que vejo como estava completamente enganada não posso fazer nada além de esperar. Esperar que algo ainda pudesse me ajudar e mesmo depois de todo esse tempo consiga me tirar disso tudo porque não acho que vou agüentar muito tempo mais fingindo ser algo que eu não sou mais, todo esse teatro já esta começando a me esgotar e tem dias que não consigo mais mantê-lo, vejo isso na cara das pessoas quando me perguntam o que esta acontecendo comigo.

Provavelmente, é por isso continuo perto do Sasuke porque de alguma maneira sei que com ele eu não preciso fazer teatro o tempo todo, já que ele nunca me pergunta o porquê de eu ter me tornado o esse tipo de pessoa. Tudo o que eu posso fazer pelo Sasuke é ter inveja pelo modo irritante com ele consegue mentir pra todo mundo com a tal indiferença, pois se ele pensa que não sei que no fundo ele se importa em estar sendo rebaixado a cada dia, está enganado, eu sei e vejo como isso o atinge, sei que ele na acredita nas palavras de Naruto tanto quanto eu e ainda assim enfrenta tudo com a tamanha indiferença.

Talvez agora eu seja a pessoa perfeita para o Sasuke, não daquele modo fofinho que todos têm a ilusão romântica de achar, e sim da forma como nós agora conseguimos nos associar, um sugando a vida do outro um pouco mais. Porque por mais que eu queira acreditar não acho que vou voltar a ser aquela Sakura e por mais que tente não acho que ela vá voltar, aquela garotinha que achava que viveria um conto de fadas o tempo inteiro ela está morta e somente o Sasuke sabe disso.

E o Sasuke-kun saber de toda a minha verdade, mais o amor que ainda sinto por ele é o motivo pelo qual eu vou sempre estar por perto e ele não vai me expulsar, porque uma parte dele se sente culpado pelo que me causou e também porque ele sabe muito bem que eu não teria a coragem suficiente para arrastar mais alguém para o meu inferno particular, até porque imagine eu tirando a paz de mais alguém quando o Sasuke combina perfeitamente com essa vida?

Eu daria tudo o que tenho para que fosse suficiente amar o Sasuke apenas para não ter nenhuma preocupação, e agora ficarmos os dois nos escorando um no outro, esse deve ser o nosso tipo de amor sem romantismo nem nada parecido e meio egoísta, para nós dois isso já basta, pois não podemos esperar mais nada já que Sasuke sabe que por mais dor que sinta eu vou sempre voltar pra ele.

* * *

_**N/A: Essa é minha primeira fic espero que gostem!  
Mandem review , onegai!**_


End file.
